New World: New Life
by scalemoonstone
Summary: Rowan Potter has lost everything. With nothing left she and her wolf pup head to a new world to begin a new life. Will follow the Movie-verse more than the Book-verse Rated T for safety. Fem!Elfling!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I have been reading a lot of crossovers with LotR and HP and wanted to start one. I have not abandoned my other story Ingrid Stark. I will try to up load them at the same times or close to each other. This will have no relationships-AT ALL.**

**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine, and I suppose Rowan as well since she is not officially Harry Potter-so anything about Rowan that is different from Harry is mine. every thing else sadly is not mine :(**

_this is__ thought _"this is speak" "_this is elvish" _'mind speak and familiar speak'

* * *

A young girl walked across the battlefield, looking down at her friends and enemies alike dead at her feet. A small pure white wolf pup bounded at her feet. Rowan Potter looked around the bloody ground looking for any life. In the distance she saw a small body with silvery-blonde hair.

Rushing over she saw what she feared, her sister in all but blood was dead. "Oh Luna, I failed you, you should not of had to die." Rowan searched her pockets for any money. Finding 5 galleons, Rowan placed 2 on Luna's eyes and 1 on her forehead. "In case you need them to cross over, dear sister. I will miss you, but I hope you are in a better place now Luna."

Rowan knelt down and with sad eyes looked at her sister for one last time. Suddenly she broke down crying. _It's not fair. I just defeated Voldemort no one should be dead. I wish I could go somewhere new away from here, to find peace. _Her familiar pup licked her face in a hope to cheer her up. It worked for Rowan started to giggle, slowly she got to her feet carefully of the injuries she had received.

"Come on Lux, lets go." Rowan and Lux headed across the battlefield but didn't get far before Rowan's legs gave out. With a cry she fell to the ground, her extensive injuries had finally caught up with her now that the adrenaline in her body had disappeared.

Lux gave out a worried whine when she heard her bonded cry out. Lux could smell the blood and pain rolling of her friend. Just as she was wondering what to do-because no matter what she prayed a simple wolf pup could not heal a human- a bright light flashed in front of the odd pair. 'Do not fear for your friend's life young pup I will help her.'

Rowan cracked open her eyes when she heard a mystical voice speaking to her familiar. Looking over she saw a woman with long brown hair, and pointed ears! This surprised her, she thought the only elves were house elves. As if reading her thoughts-and later Rowan believed she was- the unearthly woman looked at her. 'Don't worry young one, I am Filiorum, lady of children, lady of the Valor of Middle Earth.'

Rowan's eyes widened in surprised. "The Valor and Middle Earth, my lady? What are they?" Filiorum's musical laugh surrounded the area 'the Valor, child, are the lords and ladies that guard over Middle Earth and all it's inhabitants. Middle Earth is another world. A world filled with elves, dwarfs, hobbits, men, and even a few Istari or wizards. If you truly wish to leave this world I can send you to Middle Earth. You will eventually find peace and happiness. Yet be warned before you find peace you will be in another war. This won't be your war but will affect you greatly. You will most likely have to fight. But the reward when the evil is vanquished will make up for the pain. Will you accept my offer and travel to this world?'

"Yes, my lady. As long as Lux can come as well. I will not be parted from her." Filiorum laughed 'Of course young one. In this new world you will still have access to your magic but not in the same way as here. You won't need words to access it, nor a silly wand. You just needed to think about what you want, and as long as your want is pure you will be able to accomplish it. You will also become an elfling, this will cause you to look younger then your 17 summers. Your wolf friend Lux will be turned into a Light Wolf. A Light Wolf can only accompany those pure of heart, and they have the power to light the way when all else is dark. I will heal you of all injuries you have now and heal all scars. I wish you luck on your journey Rowan. My you find what you long for.'

This was the last thing Rowan heard before she saw a flash of bright light again, and started on her journey to a new world, and a new life.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review. If you have any ideas you can send them to me and I will try my very hardest to include them in my story. Rowan will find a father in Aragon and a mother in Arwen.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me Own Nothing, I You Believe I Own HP or LotR Then You May Need Professional Help**

"Normal Speech" _"Elvish"_ When Rowan speaks to Lux **When Lux speaks to** **Rowan**

* * *

**Rowan's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I looked around the clearing and saw Lux sleeping at my feet. Smiling at the sight of my familiar sleeping so peacefully, I took the time to check what I look like. One of the first things I noticed was that everything looked so much bigger, Had I shrunk? Some of my hair fell in my face so I reached up to tuck it behind my ear. As soon as I touched my ear I stopped. They were pointed!

Just then I remembered what Filiorum said, I was an elfling now. I guess that explains the pointed ears. Plus she did say I would look younger. My hair was a lot longer then it was before. Instead of just reaching my shoulders, it went all the way down to my waist. It was also a bright red **(think of the color hair Amy Pond has from doctor who)** and was really silky, not to mention straight. That last fact made me really happy, I hated the mess that I called hair that I got from my dad.

Finally I saw that all the injuries and scars I had received over my life had disappeared! Reaching up to touch my forehead, all I felt was smooth skin beneath my fingertips, my scar that brought me so much pain and sadness was gone! Seeing a river next to me I looked in and saw that my face looked a lot more like a pixie then it was before. My eyes, which slanted upwards slightly, seemed to almost glow bright green. Looking at myself I saw that I looked a lot more like my mom did then my dad.

Hearing a voice behind me I turned around. "Ah young Rowan, I see you are awake finally." Looking at the speaker I saw an old man in a grey cloak, leaning on a staff, with a long raggedy beard, and very, very bushy eyebrows. Yet I could feel the power he had. "Who are you, and how long was I asleep?" "Ah, right to the point I see, I am Gandalf the Grey, and you were asleep only 3 days. Filiorum asked me to help train you in your powers, since they are slightly different then what you are used to."

"Thank you Gandalf for helping me." Gandalf gave me a small smile and said "No problem, Rowan." I smiled up at him, "So Gandalf, how old do I look, and what type of magic can I do here?" Gandalf gave a chuckle at my questions but still answered them. "Well dear, you look about 7 summers old even if you are 17. Your magic will be more tuned into the elements then it was in your old world. You will find that you can still use that magic but, it will be a bit weaker. The wizards in this world don't use that much magic unless they have to."

I slowly digested this new piece of information. I had read about elementals during school, they were incredibly rare and had to work for years to be able to do even the simplest things. "So when can I start training?" Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well Rowan, in Middle Earth all creatures are more attuned to the elements that in Earth. As such, and based on your shear power, it shouldn't take more than 3 months to get a grip on them. Maybe less if you dedicate yourself."

I was shocked, 3 months!? I thought it would take years. "Do you think we could start with water, please. I have always been fascinated with it?" "Filiorum said you would probably ask that. We will start with water and then when you have that down we will start on earth magic, then air magic, then fire. Fire will probably be the hardest one for you to master, it is after all the bane of the other elements."

When Gandalf said that fire would be the hardest, I couldn't help but agree. After all, fire could boil water, burn down trees, and take the air out of a room. I looked at Lux, What do you think Lux, should I go with him? Lux went over to Gandalf and sniffed him, **Yes Ro, you can trust him, he smells of magic, like you.**I smiled at the fact my familiar trusted the old wizard. "Well then Gandalf, when do we start?" Gandalf laughed and replied, "Right now."

* * *

**Gandalf's P.O.V.  
**

I had been traveling with Rowan and Lux for several weeks now and she already had fully mastered control over water, air, and earth. She could control and move water, breathe underwater, and talk with any water animal. For earth, she could cause anything to grow, from flowers to a whole forest, she could move trees, and talk to them and any land animal. For air, she could bend it to her will, causing it to hardern so she could walk on it or form a shield. She could also form wind from a gentle breeze to a full blown hurricane. She could also talk to any animals that flew. Now we were working on fire, and she was doing a lot better then I thought.

"Remember Rowan, just a small flame to light the candle." Rowan was lying on her stomach resting her head on her hands looking at a candle with a look of pure concentration on her face. Her wolf pup Lux was in the exact same position next to her. So far Rowan could form fire but only huge bursts of it. After several minutes of silence the candle flamed to life. "I did it Gandalf, finally" She had a huge smile on her face that I had found out very fast was very contagious. "Yes dear, you did, can you try to get rid of it now?" "I can try, I don't know if it will work." "Believe in yourself Ro, you can do it."

After only 30 seconds, the flame flickered out. "Well done Rowan. You've almost master your power over fire." I couldn't help but let my awe and disbelief into my voice. To be able to do all this in only 8 weeks, and only be 17 summers. Sometimes she did things that made me believe that she was every bit the 7 summers she looked. "Since your training is nearly complete would you like to accompany me to an old friend of mine's birthday party. He is turning 111 summers after all."

Rowan's eyes went as wide as saucers when she heard this. "111? What that must me he is Bilbo Baggins, the little hobbit who you tricked into accompanying you and 12 dwarves to the lonely mountain." I chuckled at the fact she remembered. "Right you are dear, what a brilliant memory you have." Rowan seemed to smile even more at the praise. She got so little from her family in her old world. "Maybe if you like it in the Shire I could leave you there for a little while, while I go of and talk to Saruman, I have been meaning to for a while, but there never seemed to be a good time." Rowan smiled that infectious smile again, "I would love to Gandalf." "Well then, lets go."

* * *

**So what do you think, hope this answers any questions about the timing of this story, Please, Please review they are so loved. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Lux speaking-only hearable by Rowan** _ 'Fil__iorum speaking'_

* * *

**Rowan's P.O.V.**

It took about 9 weeks to reach the Shire, yet we never once got bored. That was mostly due to both Gandalf or as I started calling him Alf, and the gifts Filiorum or Fili had given me. Didn't hurt that Alf had finally stopped making me wear shoes.

**Flashback**

I had finally finished mastering control over my elements, well at least to a level at which Gandalf trusted me to not blow anything up. He and Filiorum had apparently gotten together at sometime to arrange getting me a well done present. _'As you know Rowan, Gandalf has taught you enough control over the 4 elements so that you can study on your own. We decided to get you a present'_ I smiled, not at getting a present, but rather at being told that I had done a good job. "Thanks Fili." _'Fili?'_ I looked embarrassed but muttered out, "Well, it's just that Filiorum is a rather big name, and after everything you've done for me I wanted to give you a nickname."

Both the adults smiled, Gandalf then asked, "What about me Rowan? Do I get a nickname as well?" I cocked my head to the side and pondered over a nickname for Gandalf. "Hmmmm, what about Alf? Short for Gandalf." Alf smiled and proclaimed he loved it. "Wonderful Ro, now aren't you curious about your present?" I blushed at the use of the nickname and shyly nodded my head in response.

_'I saw that in your old world you loved to draw and were very good at it. Therefore when I told Alf, he insisted on getting you a drawing pad and colored pencils when you finished your lessons. I thought that you would need some place to put your supplies so I got you one of those backs from your old world. The ones with the featherlight charm and undetectable expansion charms on it. I also placed a spell on it with Gandalf's help to allow you to call what you wanted to you by just putting your hand in you back, after all you can't you_ accio _anymore. I also put in several clothes for you. Don't worry though, there are no dresses or skirts. Also there are only 1 pair of boots for you to wear if you have to. I know how much you hate shoes.'_

When Alf passed me my presents I couldn't help but look at them in awe. "Are they really for me?" Fili looked at Alf and gave a small half smile. _'Yes Ro, all for you.'_ "Just so you know Ro, the pad will add pages should you get to the end of the book and the pencils will always be sharp." I tackled both of them in a massive hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. And also thank you for not giving me dresses and skirts I hate 'em. And don't get me started on shoes." We all ended up laughing, especially after Lux decided she had gotten bored of being ignored and leaped on top of me, licking every part of me she could. "Uggg, Lux get off you fat wolf." **At least now you know not to ignore me for so long again.** I mumbled under my breath, "Just my luck that out of all the wolves in the world, I get the sarcastic one."

_'Well now that I can breath again, I have another present to give you.'_ Both me and Alf looked up in surprise. "You didn't have to Fili, you have already given me more than enough." _'Yes but I wanted to. Also no matter how great your elemental magic is, you still need actual weapons.'_ Out of her pocket which I hadn't noticed before, she pulled out a jewelry box.

Opening the box up, I saw that on the top were 2 small daggers that had jeweled handles that looked scarily like hairpins and a silver charm bracelet. Under those were numerous silver charms, each one of a different weapons. I recognized a few, like a sword, bow, a quiver of arrows, a slingshot, and charm with 2 katanas in an X shape. There were also many I didn't recognize. "What are all of these Fili?"

_'You put the charms on the bracelet obviously.'_ I had to giggle at her sarcasm. "But you said that they were weapons." _'They are. Each charm has a spell on them that whenever you take them off the bracelet they will grow and become real weapons. The bracelet can only hold 5 charms. Also should you ever lose a weapon, charm, or the bracelet, after 5 minutes they will come back.'_ "Wow, thank you, but how do I carry the box around, and also what are the daggers for?"

_'You just have to hold onto the box and say shrink and it will become a silver necklace. To make it bigger just say grow. To take the charms of your bracelet to put away just make sure that the box is open. As for the dagger, if you notice they look like hairpins you might see. In the bag I gave you there are several hair ties you can use, each tie is designed to let you slip the daggers in and take them out without your hair coming undone. The ties also prevent the daggers from slipping out by accident or from someone other then you taking them though you do have charm daggers, I wanted you to always have a physical weapon in hand. Plus if you think about it, how many people would think to check hairpins to see if they are weapons. Always have the daggers in your hair, unless of course you are sleeping or in the water somewhere. If this is the case always have at least one dagger in reaching distance. Your charm bracelet and necklace are water and fireproof so always were them. Only you can take them of.'_

"Thank you for that Filiorum. I was worried that Rowan might get in a position that prevented her from using her elements." Looking at Alf I saw that he looked as if a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders. "Can you teach me how to use my weapons Alf?" "Of course Ro." I smiled again and looked at Fili and hugged her again. _'I had better be going, oh and before I forget'_ she waved her hand over Lux and she glowed a bright white light. _'There now you Lux, can either shrink down smaller for better transportation or grow to help fight of anyone that should try to hurt Rowan. I had better go though, places to go.'_ Me and Alf waved goodbye to her as she disappeared.

**End Flashback**

After that time went by really quickly. I spent most of the time either riding Lux whenever she grew bigger and drawing, listening to different stories that Alf told me, or at night and in the morning practicing my weapon skills. Just like Fili asked, I always had my daggers in my hair. I could now draw them so fast that it was nearly impossible to see. I also always had my charm bracelet on. I had tried all the weapons in my box and mastered, mostly, all of them but I always kept the sword, katanas, the slingshot, the bow, and the quiver of arrows, which I had found out automatically refilled after emptying.

I found that I could use these weapons the best and easiest. I also helped find out how big and small Lux could get. So far we managed to get her the size of a mouse and the size of a horse. It was really fun to ride on ahead of Gandalf to practice fine tuning my elements. At the moment I have only been focusing on fire because it was the hardest for me to control and could cause the most damage to any enemies I should meet. In the 1st week of getting my presents I had found out that if I focused on using my elemental powers and I pushed the energy into which ever weapon I was holding, that weapon would take on aspects of that element. For example, with water and fire, the weapon would be encased in flames or waves. If I channeled air into the weapon, it would become super light and easier for me to wield. By channeling earth, I could cause the weapon to be able to have roots grow out the end causing massive damage.

**Time skip 3 weeks later**

After being in Middle Earth for 9 months, we finally reached Bree. We didn't stay long. Only long enough for Alf to pick up his cart of fireworks from the Prancing Pony. After that we went to the Shire. It took 5 days but we finally got there. I was sitting in the back drawing a picture of Lux sleeping. She was so cute! It wasn't to long before I heard a voice speak from the right. "Your late." Looking up I saw a hobbit who had the looks of a 21 year old but was only just taller then me. Sometimes I hated looking like a 7 year old. I had to giggle at Alf's comment though. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early, he arrives exactly when he wants to." Both Alf and the newly named Frodo looked at each other and after several seconds burst into laughter.

Frodo leaped onto the cart and hugged Gandalf. Boy was I glad that I stayed in the back, I was to young to be squished by a hobbit! It looked as if Frodo had finally just noticed me, "Hi I'm Frodo Baggins, who are you?" "I'm Rowan, are you related to Bilbo Baggins. Alf has told me a lot of stories about when he went on the quest with the dwarfs." Frodo laughed, "Yeah, I'm Bilbo's nephew and adopted heir. I couldn't help but notice your ears, are you an elf?" I unconsciously touched my left ear, since I always kept my hair back in a high ponytail my ears were bared for the world to see. "Well technically I'm only an elfling but yeah, I am." Frodo seemed amazed but didn't comment.

We started talking about small everyday stuff but after 10 minutes we were interrupted by Lux waking up. **I'm hungry Rowan.** I reached into my bag and pulled out a leg of meat, possibly cow. I tossed it to my pup and looked at Frodo to see his reaction. "Ummmm, is it safe?" Lux gave an indignant huff at being called it. "Yep _she_ is fine, Frodo this is Lux my wolf pup familiar, Lux be nice." Frodo tentatively asked if he could pet Lux and I said sure. Frodo started to scratch Lux behind the ear in her favorite spot. It wasn't long before I heard her say **Oh, I like this one Rowan, can we keep him?** "No Lux, you can't keep Frodo." Alf let out a small chuckle at the comment. "One think I have noticed about you Rowan, you aren't wearing any shoes." I scowled at the mention of shoes. "Shoes are one of the 3 worst torture devices ever created." Both Frodo and Gandalf laughed at my comment. "What are the other 2?" I solemnly looked at Frodo and with a very serious face stated "Dresses and skirts." Before we new it, all 4 of us were laughing, Lux included.

Soon we had finally reached Bag End. Frodo stood up on the cart and said, "Well Gandalf, it was nice to see you again, Rowan, pleasure to meet you. I have to go find my friend Sam. See you at the party to night." Me and Alf waved goodbye to Frodo and turned to the house we were in front of. On the gate was a sign that read 'No admittance unless party business.' Looking at Gandalf I said "Well Bilbo sure knows how to make someone feel welcome." Gandalf chuckled and stage whispered, "Don't worry, Bilbo actually loves the attention."

* * *

**Well what do you think, long chapter, in case your wondering how Rowan has mastered the weapons and elemental powers so quickly, even though she hasn't been in Middle Earth long, she is really smart, not a genius, and also loves to learn and learns stuff quickly.**

**ANY WAY REVIEW PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, important announcement. I have just added a poll on my site. It is about who Rowan will go with at the end of the Fellowship of the Rings. Please vote, at the moment I am impartial and in my mind have an idea for each path. I will tell you now though that no matter what path is chosen, Boromir and Théodred will live. Also the elves will not depart from Middle Earth and Frodo will not be stabbed or lose his finger and leave.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize and am not getting money. I did however kidnap the characters of the Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter.**

**Bolded words are Lux speaking mentally with Rowan.**

* * *

** Rowan's P.O.V.  
**

BOOM. Gandalf had just released another of his fantastic fireworks. I was sitting in his car, alternating between handing him fireworks and drawing them in my pad. I heard a whimpering coming from under the cart and looking down, saw Lux shrunken down and hiding under the cart. "What, scared of the noise?" Lux looked up at me with an indignant expression on her tiny face. **No! I just don't want to be mobbed by the children, they scare me Rowan! **I couldn't help but let a small laugh out at her comment. Lux crawled out from under the cart and sat down next to me. **That's a really great picture!** Looking down at what I was drawing I couldn't help but agree. I was drawing the little Hobbit children dancing around, trying to catch some small fireworks in the shape of butterflies. **(A/N: just think about the beginning of the movie when Gandalf and Frodo are in the car and Gandalf sets of the firework)**

Looking around the field, I saw Gandalf firing of a dozen multicolored fireworks, Frodo getting his friend Sam to dance with a girl, and Bilbo telling some of the children the story of when he met the trolls. Suddenly I heard a voice call out, "Come on Pip, we got to hurry if we want to get a firecracker." I looked over at where the voice was coming from and saw 2 Hobbits approaching the cart. "What are you doing Hobbits." I said. "N...nothing, don't know what your talking about." It was the Hobbit I heard earlier that said this. "But Merry, I thought we were goin' to steal a firework. OOMPH" The Hobbit apparently called Merry had just elbowed the smaller of the 2 in the ribs. "Well if you want to take a firework you need to tell me your names first." Merry looked slightly suspicious and warely said "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but I'm normally called Merry." The other one with dark hair said "And I'm Peregrin Took, but everyone calls me Pippin. What's your name?"

I smiled and said "I'm Rowan." Pippin smiled and with a small bow said "Well Ms. Rowan, pleasure to met you, can we get that firework now?" Seeing a chance for a great prank I smiled mischievously and slyly said "Sure, I know the perfect one for you, super big to." I reached behind me a pulled out a big orange firework that looked like a dragon. Passing it over to Merry and Pippin, I saw that they looked very mischievous, just like the Weasley twins looked whenever they were pulling a prank. They scampered of with a hurried 'Bye'. Hearing a deep chuckle behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Alf standing there. "Well, I wondered when those two would come over. Some of the worst mischief makers I know." I said with a sly grin "Why do you say the _worst_ pranksters?" Alf gave of another chuckle and said, "They can think of great pranks, but normally fail when it comes to the doing part. They will probably forget to light the firework, a. inside and b. to put the stick in the ground."

Before I could say anything else, I we heard a boom, followed by several cries of panic. Gandalf looked at me and said "You had to pick the one that looked like a dragon, didn't you, come on if we hurry, we can catch the miscreants before they get away." Hurrying over to where Merry and Pippin are, Gandalf motioned me to stay where I was. He sneaked up behind the 2 miscreants and grabbing each one by the ear, said "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, I should of known." I let out a small giggle at the deer in a headlight look on their singed faces. "B..but it wasn't our fault. That girl, Rowan, gave us the firework." I walked up to them with Lux trotting at my heels. I churped out "Yup, but you would of probably taken that one anyway. Just so I know, did your mother's ever teach you not to steal?" Merry's face erupted red in embarrassment. Pippin however, was rather distracted.

"M..m...merry, she has a wolf." Poor Pippin looked like he was about to wet his pants. I looked down at Lux, who was now the size of a full grown wolf, and said "Yep and she bites." By this point in time, both Merry and Pippin were shaking so badly, I thought that they would never stop. Gandalf decided to put them out of their misery and said "Yes, Lux does bite. But not Hobbits. I believe you told me that she found them a bit to tough." I nodded and seriously said "It's the feet." We all started laughing, until Alf ruined the mood and said to the Hobbits "Now, what to do for your punishment."

**Time Skip-an hour or two**

Me and Gandalf were sitting and talking about small everyday stuff, while supervising Merry and Pippin's punishment. The poor, poor fools had to clean all the dishes from dinner. I honestly felt sorry for them, I had seen how much food Hobbits eat daily. Just then, we heard shouts of "SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH." I looked at Gandalf and asked "Can we hear it, please, please, please?" Gandalf chuckled and said "Yes, come on. You little mischief makers can come to." Merry and Pippin looked very relieved at being able to stop working and rushed outside.

Me and Alf sat together just as Bilbo started his speech. It was rather funny, the way he started. I wasn't sure if he was complimenting everyone or insulting them. Soon though, Bilbo pulled out a ring from his pocket. I stopped paying attention to his speech and instead focused on the ring. It was so wrong! I could feel the evil pulsating around it. Before I now it, Bilbo slipped the ring onto his finger, and disappeared! I let out an involuntary gasp. I whipped my head around to Alf and asked "How did he disappear like that? What was that ring?" Alf had a worried expression on his face and said "Don't worry about the ring just yet. Come we must hurry if we are to catch Bilbo before he leaves."

Me, Lux, and Alf hurried up the road to Bag End where we saw Bilbo packing. I was surprised, even though he mentioned leaving earlier that afternoon, I didn't imagine he would. "Whatchya doin' Bilbo?" Said Hobbit looked at us and replied "I'm going, leaving everything to Frodo, I want to just finish my book in peace and quiet." Gandalf looked sad at the fought of his old friend leaving. "What about this ring, Bilbo, is that staying with Frodo as well?" "Yes, yes, it's in an envelope on the mantlepiece...What no it's not. It's not. It's still in my pocket." Bilbo pulled the ring out and I felt the evil again.

The way I saw Bilbo looking at the ring, I guessed that the ring drew people to it, almost like a compulsion charm. I just didn't know why I felt nothing but repulsiveness at even the thought of it. Alf spoke up and said "I think it's time you gave that ring to Frodo, Bilbo." "NO you just want it for yourself. Well you can't. It's mine. My precious."I was shocked to see how much control this 1 piece of jewelry had over Bilbo. **Ro, I don't like that ring.** I felt guilty for forgetting about Lux and reached down and stroked her fur and whispered "I know, I can feel it to, it's like a great evil that can't be contained, so it's trying to slip out."

Bilbo's voice cut through my quiet reassurances to Lux. "Well I had best be going." He was almost out the door when Gandalf spoke up "Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket." Bilbo reached into his pocket and withdrew the ring again. "So it is." He slowly turned his palm over, causing the ring to drop to the floor with a heavy THUD. With a quick 'Goodbye' thrown over his shoulder, Bilbo left the Shire for good. Yet I had a feeling I would see that crazy old Hobbit again soon.

* * *

**Well another chapter done. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I have another chapter ready but I wont post it until at least 5 people have voted on my poll, or until I get bored. Oh well, I recommend that everyone watches the Blu-ray extended edition Lord of the Ring trilogy. It is amazing, especially the Return of the King when Legolas is drawn into a drinking contest with Gimli, who do you think would win, The elf or the dwarf?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW all I can say is I am so happy for everyone who has voted on my poll. If you are a guest and wish to give me your guess, the question is: Who should Rowan go with when the fellowship separate at the end of the Fellowship of the Rings, the options are, Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin, and then the others-Boromir will live. At the moment Gimili, Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir are winning.**

**Disclaimer: This is FANfiction, the key word is FAN, do you think I own anything.**

'thinking' "Speaking"_'_** Lux speaking. ** Tenebrae speaking.

* * *

** Frodo's P.O.V.**

'How could he just leave' was the first thought that crossed my mind when I found out that my uncle left. My sadness and confusion must of shown on my face because Gandalf looked at me with understanding and said. "He left you Bag End, as well as that ring of his, it's in an envelope on the mantle. Keep the ring secret, and keep it safe. I have to go check something out, would you be able to look after Rowan and her pup for me please. I need to do this without them."

I looked surprised by his request and after looking at Rowan, could tell she was to. "Of course Gandalf." He nodded and before he could turn to leave, Rowan rushed forward and hugged him. "I'll miss you Gandalf, please be safe." Gandalf nodded his head and promised he would. With barely a look behind, the grey wizard hurried out the house, leaving a small elfling and wolf pup behind.

* * *

**Rowan's P.O.V. (Time Skip 2 months later) (1)**

Time had gone by quickly and me and Lux soon settled into the quiet life of the Shire, mostly. I spent most of the mornings alternating between practicing my different elements and weapon training. About 2 weeks into being in the shire, I had figured out how to combine my weapons and elemental skills, something I had been trying for a while now.

**Flashback**

I had been training with my sword when I saw that the leaves were starting to fall and get in the way. I decided to just manipulate the air a bit to get them out of the way. However I forgot that I had a sword in my hand, so instead of just using my right hand to serve as a focus point for the power to come out of, I pushed my 'magic' **(2) **into the sword. Before I new what was happening, my weapon was surrounded by a ribbon of air. I was so amazed that I decided to see what would happen if I hit the tree with it. After just one shallow slice, there was a neat cut in the trunk of the tree.

**End Flashback**

I had kept practicing and eventually was able to cause flames, air ribbons, and water to coat my weapons. I couldn't get anything earth related to form around them, but could get fire, jets of air, waves of water, and razor sharp leaves and mud to come out of my daggers, katanas, and sword. I was really proud of being able to accomplish this and couldn't wait to tell Gandalf and Fili when I next saw them. Thinking about Fili, caused me to look at Lux and her new play mate, Tenebrae.

**Flashback**

One day about 1 month into being in Hobbiton, I was walking in East Farthing wood when I heard a whining sound. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found what had been whining. It was a small, pure black wolf pup, with her paw stuck in a tree root. She didn't look any older then Lux and I couldn't help but rush over and gently lift her out of the root. As soon as I touched her I felt magic surrounding both of us, it felt the same as when Lux bonded with me!

Sensing that she was panicking slightly I said "There, there, calm down. I wont hurt you. I have a familiar about your age. She's a light wolf called Lux. Do you have a name sweety?" The little wolf started to calm down and I heard a shy voice in my head say, Y..yes, I'm called Tenebrae. I smiled, Tenebrae was latin for darkness so it suited her fur color perfectly. "Hello Tenebrae, my name is Rowan. Is your leg hurting Brae, I can help it if you want." Brae smiled up at me and said Thank you Rowan, and yes my leg is hurting.

Before we went anywhere though, a bright light shone before our eyes. When it cleared I saw that Filiorum was standing in front of us. My eyes widened in surprise, it had been a while since I had last seen her. "Fili! What are you doing here?" She laughed and said _'I noticed you had made a new friend and decided that maybe she would like a gift.'_ Fili waved her hand at Tenebrae and she started to glow black, which I could somehow see. _'I turned young Tenebrae into a Shadow wolf. They are wolves that can manipulate shadows to hide them from view and teleport them to other places. A lot sneakier then Light wolves who teleport by a bright light. Both wolves can hide and transport whoever they want. I have to go now, but I am very proud of you for what you have accomplished so far.'_

**End flashback**

I still laughed even now at Frodo's face when I brought Brae back. He quickly accepted her though, when I said she was my familiar and thankfully, so did Lux. Time went by quickly and after 2 months of being in the Shire, Gandalf showed up. I was in the living room at the time, drawing Lux and Brae who were playing around on the floor. I heard the door open and saw Fro come back from the pub he had been at.

All of a sudden, Frodo was grabbed and turned around. Gandalf's face loomed in front of him and he said "Is is secret? Is it safe?" I guessed he was talking about the ring and couldn't help but shiver at the thought of it. Frodo took it out of a chest and said "Here." Alf looked at me and asked it I could light a fire. 10 minutes later, GAndalf was pulling the curesed ring out of the flames. Turning to Frodo, he said "Hold out your hand. It's quite cool." With a heavy thump, the ring fell in my friend's hand. Alf asked if Frodo saw anything. Frodo said "No nothing...wait, there is something. A form of elvish, I can't read it."

Gandalf looked as if he was excepting that answer and said "There are few who can. It is written in the black tongue, the language of Mordor. In Westeron it says, 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them'" Frodo looked scared and held out the ring to Gandalf and frantically said "Take it Gandalf, please, take it." Alf backed up and using a bit of his magic said "Don't tempt me Frodo Baggins."

After that, he turned to me and we started to talk about what I had been up to in the 2 months he had been gone. He was particularly pleased to hear about Tenebrae. However, the adults quickly started to talk about taking the ring to Rivendale. Soon we heard a rustling outside the window. Alf reached out and pulled Sam in! " What were you doing Samwise Gamgee, eavesdropping?" Sam, looking very scared manage to stutter out. "I wasn't dropping no eaves, I was trimming the hedges." Gandalf let him go but decided that he would accompany me and Frodo on our journey to Rivendale while he seeked council with the white wizard Saruman. In the early hours of the morning we set of on our quests.

* * *

**So what do you think****? If you liked it please REVIEW!  
**

**(1) I honestly don't know or care how long it is in the story, but in this it is 2 months**

**(2) Rowan calls here elemental powers magic sometimes**

**DON'T FORGET TO KEEP VOTING ON MY POLL**


End file.
